Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Trunks takes Serena to his house what will happen
1. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

_**Chapter Two  
**_

Serena screamed for what seemed like hours, and hours. Finally her throat hurt so much she had to stop; soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Trunks and Vegeta were training in the forest when they took a break. Trunks sat down on a rock and Vegeta lay down on the grass. They were both disturbed when they heard a loud thump nearby. They got up and searched for the object that made the sound. They spotted a girl in pants and shirt. (Serena de-transformed when she fell asleep). "How did this earthling get in the forest?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know but she looks really tired let's take her back to Capsule Corps." Trunks suggested.

"Why should I care about an earthling?" Vegeta yelled.

"Well fine you stay here and be a jack ass I'll take her back to Capsule Corps." Trunks said picking her up gently. He flew back to Capsule Corps, when he got there Bulma was in the kitchen cooking. "Mom come here!" Trunks yelled.

"What is it son?" Bulma asked.

"Take this girl to one of the guest bedrooms." Trunks said handing Serena to her.

"Um...Trunks do you mind telling me who she is?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know who she is, just do it." Trunks said sitting down. He knew he was going to be in major trouble for saying that to his dad. Right then Vegeta slammed the door shut and Trunks put his head down.

"Boy who do you think you are, talking to me like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry dad it's just that you shouldn't be so cold hearted." Trunks muffled voice came out.

"You're lucky I'm tired boy if I wasn't then I would be the shit out of you." Vegeta said. Trunk's smile was hidden for he knew that was his dad's way of saying I'll never hurt you.

"Trunks this girl is waking up." Bulma yelled. Trunks raced to the room to be greeted by two crystal blue confused eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: I hope this one is longer then the last one, please right and review


	2. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Where I am?" Serena asked looking at Trunks.

"Oh you're in Japan, the black forest." Bulma said.

"What I didn't know Japan had a country named that." Serena said looking at the blue hair girl. "Wait what year is this?" Serena asked slowly.

"Year 2017," Trunks said smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me; it was only 2001 when I fell asleep!" Serena said putting her head in her hands.

"Hey it's okay all I want to know is how you got into the year 2017." Trunks said looking at the girl like she had lost her mind.

"Well first things are first I'm Tsukino Serena." Serena said holding out her hand.

"I'm Trunks Briefs." Trunks said taking her hand.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." Bulma said.

"Oh are you two married?" Serena asked looking at the two. Trunks grew red in the face, Bulma laughed,

"No I'm his mother." Bulma said still laughing.

"I'm the one that is married to that earthling." Vegeta said coming in from the kitchen.

"And who may I ask are you?" Serena said.

"I'm Vegeta." Vegeta said glaring at the girl.

"Well nice to meet you Vegeta I'm..." Serena was interrupted.

"I don't care who you are earthling!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why are you calling me an earthling, aren't you from earth?" Serena yelled back.

"No I'm Vegeta Prince of all Saiyens." He said and smiled cockily.

"Well I'm happy to finally meet more royalty." Serena said sarcastically. Vegeta just left,

"Serena can you tell us a little about yourself," Bulma asked.

"Well I could, but it's a long story." Serena said.

"It's okay we have a long time." Bulma smiled.

"Well it all started 1000 years ago." Serena said dreamily.

Some time later

"Wow so you're the moon princess." Trunks said trying not to laugh.

"You don't believe me fine I'll prove it to you." Serena said and got up. She took her locket and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Power!" A bright light engulfed her and when it was gone Sailor Moon stood in her place. "I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice!" She yelled. Trunks looked at her still finding it all hard to believe but hey why not just play along.

"Wow you were telling the truth." Trunks said looking at her.

"Yep, of course I was." Serena said smiling.

"Hey brat, Kackarot's spawn is here!" Vegeta yelled from down stairs.

"Who is Kackarot's spawn?" Serena asked.

"It's my best friend Goten and Kackarot is his father Goku." Trunks said leaving the room and coming back with Goten. Goten couldn't believe the beauty he saw before him,

"Trunks who is she?" Goten whispered to him.

"Her name is Serena and well I'll tell you later." Trunks smiled.

"Goten why did you come her I thought Chi-Chi grounded you." Bulma said.

"Dad told me to come here because he sensed a strange ki." Goten said slowly.

"Not another enemy!" Trunks said complaining.

"He doesn't know he wants you and Vegeta to come to our house right away." Goten said.

"Well okay let's go get dad." Trunks said.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: Sorry I had to end it here; I hope this chapter is long enough for you people ;). I'll have my next one up soon.


	3. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cartoon characters**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

_**Chapter Four**  
_

"Dad we have to go to Goku's house for a meeting." Trunks yelled to his dad. 

"Hey can I come I want to meet Goku, I mean if I'm going to be stuck here I want to make some friends." Serena said looking at Goten.

"Well sure you can come." Goten said giving in to the beautiful blue eyes too easily.

"Oh wow thank you Goten." Serena squealed with delight. When they got outside they found Vegeta had already left.

"Okay now um...Serena I'm just guessing you don't know how to fly." Trunks said.

"Fly of course not." Serena said uneasily. Goten and Trunks flew about 10 feet in the air.

"Well I guess Goten could carry you to his house." Trunks said giving a sly look to his best friend.

Goten blushed, "Yea sure." Goten said landing back on the ground.

"Um...you want me to fly!" Serena said.

"Come on I won't drop you." Goten said and put his arm around her waist. Trunks, Goten, and Serena flew to the Son's house. When they landed Serena was laughing because of the fun.

"Wow can we do that again!" Serena asked happily.

"Yea sure on the way back to Trunk's house," Goten said. They walked in to find Goku finishing up his 15th plate of food.

"Oh hi Goten you missed dinner!" Goku said laughing. Goten just smiled and shook his head. "Hey who is the girl with you Goten?" Goku asked. Goten blushed because he realized she never let go of him.

"Oh this is Serena she is a super hero she wanted to meet you." Goten said shacking her off of him. He didn't want, but he didn't want his mom to think he had a girlfriend.

"Well hi Serena I'm Goku." Goku said and held out a hand.

"Hello Goku." Serena said and then they heard a noise that only Goku made coming from Serena.

"Serena did your stomach just growl?" Goten asked.

"I haven't had anything to eat for a while sorry about that." Serena said blushing.

"Oh, don't worry Chi-Chi is making another serving or rice for me I'll just give it to you," Goku said laughing. When Chi-Chi gave the food to Goku, Goku gave the food to Serena. She ate it in a matter of seconds. Goten and Trunks eyes were wide and Goku was just smiling. "Finally some competition," Goku laughed. Serena just blushed,

"Oh wow the earthling girl can eat as fast as a Saiyen what else can she do?" Vegeta said just coming in the house.

"For your information Vegeta I'm not from earth!" Serena said sticking her tongue out at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes then he noticed what she was wearing.

"Where did you get that woman?" Vegeta asked her.

"Oh you mean my uniform hold on." Serena said and de-transformed.

"Yea she is a Princess dad you should treat her with respect." Trunks said. Vegeta just looked at the teenage girl and muttered something.

"Okay now for the meeting to begin." Goku said and they went into Gohan's old bedroom.

"I take it your other brat will not be joining up this time." Vegeta said.

"No Gohan had to stay at school." Goku said looking out the window. "Okay I can sense a strange life force coming to earth and whoever or whatever it is have a huge power level." Goku said sitting down on the bed.

"But do you know if it is evil or good?" Trunks asked.

"I'm afraid it's evil." Goku said looking out the window again.

"Dad do you we have to fight is it that big of a problem." Goten said knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course we have to fight we have to protect earth from harm." Serena said standing up.

"Huh you can't fight with us you'll get hurt." Vegeta said.

"I will not I have special powers to, sure I can't fly but I have other powers." Serena said.

"Then show us." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Serena said. They went out side waiting for Serena to make her move. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She yelled. She was Sailor Moon again. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," She yelled aiming at a rock behind Vegeta. The rock exploded into a billion little pieces and got dust all over Vegeta. "And I have another one for ya." Serena said. "Moon Crises Power!" She yelled. She transformed into Super Sailor Moon, "Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!" She yelled. She aimed toward another rock and the same thing happened. "I have one more thing and that is the silver crystal but I only use that when it's an emergency." Serena said holding her locket. She de-transformed and looked at them all.

"That was pretty good Serena, wow hey maybe Goten here can train you to fight!" Goku yelled.

"Yea, what do you say Goten will you train me!" Serena said. "Sure we start first thing tomorrow morning." Goten said.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Author's Note: Here my fourth chapter is, hope it was long enough please right and review on this.


	4. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

**_Chapter Five_**

The meeting was finally over and Serena was really excited about tomorrow morning. "So who is going to carry me now?" Serena asked looking at Trunks then at Goten.

"Well how about Goten carries ya because well I think Goten likes you." Trunks said winking at Serena. Goten blushed and put his arm around her waist.

"I would be honored to carry you." Goten said as they took off toward Capsule Corp. When they landed, it was around 4:30 pm. Vegeta was outside in the gravity chamber, and Bulma was grilling hotdogs.

"Wow, are we going to eat out side tonight!" Serena said.

"Yea Vegeta said he wanted his food outside tonight." Bulma said and smiled.

"Hey Serena why don't you go get dad and tell him the food is done." Trunks said slyly. Goten looked at Trunks in disbelief.

"Okay I'll go get your dad." Serena said and walked toward the gravity chamber. Trunks and Goten followed quietly. Serena opened the door and stepped out onto the floor. The minute she stepped onto the floor she was pulled down by an unseen force. Then she realized that it was called a gravity chamber and that the gravity was higher in here then it was out side. She called on all of her strength and stood up. "Vegeta," She chocked out. Vegeta looked at her in disbelief.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Trunks told me to come and get you dinner is done." Serena said trying to keep her ground. Vegeta just grunted and went out side. Serena couldn't take the gravity any more and dropped to the ground. She had to crawl outside. The cool air on her skin felt good. She loved the normal gravity the earth had. Trunks and Goten ran over to her.

"Oh god Serena I'm sorry I didn't think he had the gravity up that high I thought he was just doing punches and stuff." Trunks said.

"Its okay that was cool how high was the gravity in there?" Serena asked.

"The gravity was 200 times earth's normal gravity." Vegeta said smiling. That's when Serena fainted. She woke up to see a worried Goten and Trunks looking at her.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Trunks stupidly sent you into the gravity chamber to get Vegeta and when you came out you fainted." Goten said.

"I'm really sorry Serena I just thought it would be a great way to start off your training." Trunks said looking down.

"It's okay Trunks I understand I fainted because I've never thought I would be able to stand up in 200 times earths gravity, but now I know I can and I'm going to go in that thing a lot more." Serena said smiling.

"Hold on Serena tomorrow we are just starting on the basics, ya know dodging, attacking, blocking." Goten said.

"But I know how to dodge, maybe not attack, but I can block to." Serena said.

"Well good I'll teach you how to attack and we can work on blocking and dodging." Goten said smiling.

"Well okay I'll be patient and we can go in there some other day." Serena said smiling. Goten loved how she was always care free and full of love.

"Okay Serena you should get some rest now, me and Goten are going to go to bed to." Trunks said and left.

"Well, goodnight Serena see you tomorrow at 4:00." Goten said and left. Serena was woken up by Goten yelling in her ear.

"What do you want it's only 4:00 in the morning?" Serena shouted.

"I told you I was waking you up a 4:00." Goten said.

"I thought you meant in the afternoon, that's not fair!!!" Serena started to pout.

"Come on we are wasting time, get a shower and meet me down in the kitchen for breakfast." Goten said and left. Serena went in the bathroom to find a red tank top and black baggy pants. She shrugged and took a shower. When she came down Goten was already done eating. Serena gulped down the cereal and bread. They went outside,

"So what are we going to do first?" Serena said.

"We are going to stretch then we are going to work on blocking." Goten said smiling.

"Let's get to it." Serena said standing there.

"Do you know any fighting stances?" Goten asked.

"No I'm afraid not." Serena said looking down.

"Come on I'll show ya some." Goten said getting into one. Serena copied it and soon she knew some fighting stances. "Okay now gets into one of the stances I showed you and we can work on blocking." Goten said. Serena got in a stance and Goten charged at her. She didn't really know what to do so she just held her hands up in a cris-cross position and held them in front of her face. Goten stopped right in front of her, "I thought you said you knew how to block." Goten said looking at her. She took her hands down and looked at Goten,

"That is how I usually block attacks, well when the scouts don't get in the way of it and protect me." Serena said.

"Scouts?" Goten said.

"Oh they are my best friends and my guardians, Raye is Sailor Mars, Mina is Sailor Venus, Amy is Sailor Mercury, and Lita is Sailor Jupiter." Serena said smiling.

"Wow you have a lot of friends." Goten said.

"Oh that's not all of the scouts just the inner Senshi, Amora is Sailor Uranus, Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Trista is Sailor Pluto, Hatura is Sailor Saturn, and then there is..." Serena's smile was gone instantly and tears were brought to her eyes.

"What's wrong Serena?" Goten asked.

"Oh there are two more people who help me out, Rini my child who came from the future Sailor Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mask the man I was supposed to marry." Serena said and started to cry, "I had to leave them all when the enemy sent me here I miss them so much." Serena said looking at Goten tears running down her check. Goten gasped, he couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were when they had tears in them, how beautiful she was. He snapped out of it and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, everything will be all right." Goten said looking into her eyes. Serena shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey we have some training to do." Serena said getting in a stance. Goten just looked at her and got at least 20 feet away from her. He got in a stance and charged at her, she charged back which surprised Goten because she was just supposed to block. She started punching numerous of times and he knew it was just anger coming out so he put his arms around her and held her why she pounded on his chest. She started to cry and he rocked her back and forth. What were these feelings he was feeling. Could it be love, everyone knew that Goten wasn't good with girls.

He sighed, "Hey how about we put training on hold and go some where like the park?" Goten said trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay that would be nice." Serena said taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. Vegeta was watching them out the window; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kackarot's spawn had feelings for this "moon princess". Vegeta hmphed and left the window to go outside and annoy the girl.

"Hey earthling why don't you stop being such a baby and train," Vegeta yelled at her. Serena whipped her head around and glared at Vegeta,

"Listen you arrogant bastard, why don't you go to hell where you belong!" Serena yelled broke out of Goten's embrace and ran toward the woods. Goten ran after her,

"Serena please doesn't go I don't think you're capable of going out by yourself just not yet." Goten said. Serena glared at him,

"I am Sailor Moon I can take care of my self." She yelled and started to run faster into the woods. Goten just watched her leave and hoped that she would be okay. He looked at Vegeta with fire in his eyes.

"If you weren't my best friend's dad I would kill you!" Goten said and went back into capsule corp.

"Where is Serena?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta upset her and she ran off in the woods." Goten said then went up to Trunks room. He knocked on the door,

"Come in." Came Trunks muffled voice.

"Hey man." Goten said and sat down on his bed.

"What happened now?" Trunks asked.

"Serena and me were training she gets hysterical and starts to cry, your dad comes out and says something on purpose to upset her and she runs off in the woods." Goten said looking at Trunks. Right then they heard a blood curdling scream.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: There you have it chapter 5 I hope you guys like it ;)


	5. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

**_Chapter Six_**

Serena kept on running and running. She didn't know or care where she was going. She didn't realize that the mountain she was running on came to an end about 42 feet in front of her. When she reached the edge she went over, she grabbed the edge of the cliff and looked down. That was when she screamed. Goten and Trunks ran out of the house the instant they heard the scream. They located Serena's ki and flew toward her, when they reached the cliff they heard the scream again but much louder. They looked down to see Serena hanging on with one hand, Goten bent down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and held her in his arms. She just stood there crying, she was tired of being this helpless earth girl. She wished that she could turn into Princess Serenity so that she could prove Vegeta wrong but she only did that when she used the crystal which was almost never. "Are you okay?" Goten asked.

"I'm fine, I just fell." Serena said looking down over the cliff.

"Yea I'll say." Trunks said laughing. Serena looked at Trunks and smiled,

"You are nothing like your father." Serena said.

"Yea I'm sorry that my father said that to you, he likes to upset people on purpose to see how they react." Trunks said looking at the ground.

"Hey it's okay I'm going to go back to capsule corp. and I'm going to become really strong and prove him wrong." Serena said smiling. Goten picked her up and levitated off the ground.

"Let's go then my princess." Goten said and then realized what he said and blushed. Trunks laughed. Serena just blushed; they flew rather slow back to capsule corp. When they reached the building they heard yelling in side. Goten put Serena down and they got to the nearest window. They saw Bulma and Vegeta standing up face to face glaring at each other.

"Vegeta you're an insensitive bastard! How could you do that to that poor girl, she is so far from her friends and family and you upset her on purpose!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm aloud to do whatever the hell I please woman!" Vegeta yelled. Serena couldn't stand to see them fighting like this over her. She got up and ran to the door opened it and walked inside. Bulma and Vegeta stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Please stop fighting like this." Serena said and stood between them.

"Who do you think you are woman mind your own business!" Vegeta yelled at Serena. Serena couldn't take it any more. She punched Vegeta in the stomach which had no affect so she tried something else. Smiling evilly she punched him between the legs and watched his eyes get as big as plates. Bulma just stood there trying to figure out what was going on. Trunks cracked up laughing from the window which gave away Trunks and Goten. When Vegeta recovered he was pissed off. He looked at Serena with fire in his eyes. Serena just ran out of the house and ran for Goten. She got behind Goten and let out a whimper. "Move out of my way boy she's going to get what she deserves!" Vegeta growled. Goten stood firm with a look that only Goku gets when he goes into battle. "

You leave her alone you deserved what you got Vegeta." Goten said. Trunks stood beside his best friend and got a stern look on his face.

"In less you want to face two Super Saiyens dad I suggest you go fuck yourself some where." Trunks said in a low voice. Vegeta looked at his son then back to Goten then left. Serena came out from behind Goten and smiled,

"Thank you guys for doing that, it was sweet." Serena said smiling.

"Hey no problem he shouldn't talk to you like that." Trunks said and went inside. Goten sighed and looked off toward his house.

"Hey Serena I'm going to go home tonight you'll have to be here alone with Vegeta and alone and only Trunks to protect you so be careful." Goten said looking into her eyes.

"Okay I'll be a big girl today." Serena said winking at him. Goten thought about his feelings for the girl and decided it was love. Yes he loved Serena and always would. But what about her future daughter and her prince charming Darien? He flew off and Serena went inside to find Bulma cooking something for dinner. She stopped and looked at Serena,

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine Trunks and Goten protected me." Serena said smiling. She thought about her feelings for Goten and decided she fell in love with him. Hell Darien would probably get over her soon enough. But what about Rini god how much she missed her. She went to her bedroom and lay on the bed. She decided to go to sleep earlier tonight so she wouldn't be so tired in the morning. She went and got a shower and dressed in her one Bulma's shirts. She lay down on the bed again and looked out the window. She saw a shooting star and wished one wish. That Vegeta wouldn't kill her the next time they met.

THE END OF CHAPTER 6

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was way short but I had to go to bed :) e mail me if you have any ideas

On the next chapter: Serena has to face Vegeta and Bulma signs her up for School.


	6. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:**

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Serena woke up with a headache. She then remembered what happened last night. "How could I be so stupid? Do I have death wish?" Serena asked herself. She got up and dressed, she decided she wasn't going to train, hell they didn't need her help. She went down stairs, and saw Vegeta and started to go back up stairs.

"Hold it earthling!" Vegeta called to her.

"What is it Vegeta." Serena asked innocently.

"Do you recall what you said to me the other day?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes Vegeta would like something to drink?" Serena said trying to change the subject. Vegeta smiled and pointed at the glass of juice in front of him. Serena sweat dropped,

"Don't kill me I was drunk." Serena said making a weak attempt at trying to save her life.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kackarot's spawn cares too much for you." Vegeta said smirking. Serena's eyes got wide,

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"That he loves you." Vegeta said and got up from the table. Serena just watched as Vegeta walked up to her,

"How do you feel about him?" Vegeta asked.

"I...love...him...to." Serena confessed. She knew Darien didn't deserve her but she would still miss him. Right then Goten came running in the house,

"Enemy, Trunks, hurt, hurry!" Goten yelled. Vegeta looked at Goten with an eyebrow cocked.

"Trunks is in trouble!" Goten yelled. That seemed to get Vegeta's attention because he told Goten to take him were Trunks was.

"Can I come to?" Serena asked. Goten looked at her with worry in his eyes,

"Yea I guess just promise to be careful." Goten said grabbing a hold of her and taking off. When they reached they place Trunks was laying on the ground with blood running down his face. Vegeta glared at the enemy before them and ran over to his son. Serena looked at Trunks and felt tears well up in her eyes,

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIEND?" Serena screamed in pure rage. Goten looked at her then back at Trunks. "Moon Crises Power!" Serena yelled and transformed into Super Sailor Moon. The monster laughed,

"Oh is the little slut going to hurt me." He said.

Sailor Moon looked at him and said, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The magic went toward the monster but didn't hurt him.

"Oh no I think that tickled." The monster said laughing. Sailor Moon took off her locket and held it in the air; she was going to use the crystal when she heard Goten scream "look out!" Right before the monster hit her, a red rose hit it. It stunned the monster so it stopped.

"How dare you try to destroy this world?" It was the one and only Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled. Goten gasped as he remembered the man Serena started to cry over. He was here,

"That is Tuxedo Mask?" Goten asked her. She just nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll be back!" The monster said and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask dropped down from the tree and ran to Sailor Moon.

"Serena are you all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he de-transformed.

"Yes Darien I'm fine." Sailor Moon said as she de-transformed. "Darien how did you get here?" Serena asked.

"Pluto helped me find you and when we did she told me to come and get you." Darien said smiling. That's when he noticed the other men, he studied them.

"Darien I'm afraid I can not come back with you." Serena said slowly.

"Why?" Darien asked confused.

"My heart belongs to a person in this world and I can't live with out him." Serena said looking at Goten. Darien followed her gaze to the teenager; he had black hair, black eyes, muscular.

"If that is what you want Serena you can have it." Darien said and turned away. A portal opened in front of him, with one last glance at his beloved moon princess, he walked through it. The minute the portal disappeared Serena let a tear drop down her face. Goten was by her side in a second to wipe it off her face.

"Did you mean what you said back there that you loved me?" Goten asked.

"Yes Goten I love you." Serena said looking at him with a smile.

"I love you to Serena." Goten said and hugged her.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Author's Note: Hope it's not too short for ya, tell me if you like it Kay?


	7. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters some Japanese guy does ;)**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Serena, Vegeta, Goten, and a hurt Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp. "Boy why didn't you defend yourself?" Vegeta asked.

"He came out of no where I didn't have time." Trunks said to his father. Serena was by Goten's side, Goten was really happy he couldn't believe she ditched her "soul mate" for him. He looked at her and saw that she fell asleep in his arms. He blushed a little knowing that either Vegeta or Trunks were looking at them.

"Awww isn't that sweet the little earthling and the little half earthling together at last." Came Vegeta's mocking voice. Goten just looked at Vegeta with a look on his face that meant I'll beat the shit out of you.

"Vegeta why don't you do us all of favor and shut your loud mouth you might have been royalty on Planet Vegeta but as far as I'm concerned your just another peasant her on earth." Goten said and speeded up a little. Trunks looked at his dad with a wary look on his face,

"Dad can't you get over your pride and be nice to Serena just for one day?" Trunks asked pleadingly. Vegeta just mumbled something under his breath and went faster. Trunks just sighed and went faster also. Then minute Trunks got home he went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He fell asleep the minute he hit his bed. Serena was waking up in Goten's warm embrace just when they landed,

"Goten where are we?" Serena asked him.

"Oh we are back at Capsule Corporation." Goten said smiling down at her with love in his eyes.

"Oh good because I'm starving!" Serena said patting her stomach. Goten sweat dropped; she was just like his dad. They walked in side and went to the kitchen. Bulma was in there getting ready to cook the same boring thing, rice.

"Hey Bulma can we have something else tonight like Pizza?" Serena asked hopefully. Bulma smiled,

"Sure Serena I'm getting of tired of cooking and eating rice too." Bulma said and headed for the phone. Trunks woke up from his very short nap and went downstairs.

"Hey Goten, Serena." Trunks said sitting down at a table.

"Hiya Trunks." Serena said giggling. Trunks smiled, Serena was a love giving person.

"Hey Serena do you miss your friends?" Trunks asked. Serena's smile was wiped off her face,

"Of course I miss the girls...and Rini." Serena said.

"Who's Rini?" Trunks asked.

"Well you know Tuxedo Mask, if I didn't meet Goten me and him would get married and have a little girl named Rini, I know this because Rini came from the future and is staying with my family right now." Serena said smiling resembling all of the good times. Goten looked at her with pain in his eyes, he knew that Serena missed her friends and her future daughter. Right then there was a voice in side of Serena's head,

"Princess if you miss the scouts that much I can send them to the Z- sensei's dimension." Pluto said softly in her head.

"Oh Pluto that would be great would you please!" Serena yelled rather loudly. Goten and Trunks looked at each other with sweat drops on their heads.

"Okay my Princess I will show them were you live they shall be there tonight." That was the last thing Serena heard from Pluto.

"Oh you guys this is great, the girls are going to come here, Pluto is going to dent them here." Serena said and jumped up and down with joy.

"Um...Serena may I ask you something?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Trunks." Serena said.

"What exactly are you to the Scouts?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'm Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts and champion of love and justice." Serena yelled laughing.

Wow you're the leader of eight warriors." Goten said looking at Serena with admiration. Right then they heard a knock at the door,

"That most be them!" Serena yelled and ran to get it. Trunks and Goten followed. Serena opened the door and there stood eight girls.

"Come on in guys!" Serena said. They came in, it turned out that the Raven haired girl was Raye, The brunette was Lita, the blond was Mina, the blue haired one was Amy, The little pink haired one was Serena's daughter, The tall blond one that looked like a male was Amora, the aqua haired girl was Michelle (they are together), The long green haired one was the Pluto they heard about, and the black haired one was Hotaru. Bulma walked in a couple of minutes later and stopped in her tracks,

"Serena who are all of these people?" She asked.

END OF CH APTER 8

Author's Note: There is chapter eight I'm not sure when I'm going to end it I thought I would be over around chapter 10 but now I'm not too sure it might be chapter 13 or 16 or hell maybe even 19 lol tell me what you think of this story Kay.


	8. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Bulma was standing there with a confused look on her face. "Oh sorry about this Bulma these are my friends, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Amora, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru." Serena said pointing to them all. Bulma just made a mental note of all of their names. "And they are also known as Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn." Serena said. Bulma just looked at them all,

"So these are the famous Sailor Scouts." Bulma said smiling.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Hey where are you guys staying?" Serena asked concern filling her voice instantly. They looked at each other and shrugged they had no idea were to go.

"Um...tell you the truth we don't have any where to go I'll guess we better go find a place to stay." Raye said and started to leave.

"No wait we have other rooms in here if you pair up." Bulma said smiling.

"Oh thank you!" They said at the same time. Serena smiled and looked over at Trunks and Goten.

"Oh hey this is the man I love Goten and his best friend Trunks, Bulma's son." Serena said pointing at the people as she said their names.

"Hey what do you mean the man you love, what about Darien?" Lita asked.

"Darien and I decided that it just wouldn't work out." Serena said. Vegeta walked out from the shower he was taking to see the living room full of young women.

"What the hell why are all of these earthlings here?" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh Vegeta they are not earthlings they are from different planets." Serena said smiling.

"I'll believe that when I believe you are the moon princess." Vegeta laughed and sat down at the table.

"Who is that guy?" Mina asked with heart in her eyes. Vegeta sweat dropped and thought why the hell is that earthling staring at me like that? He got up and walked over to Mina,

"What the hell are you staring at earthling?" He yelled. Mina just blushed and looked away. Vegeta laughed and went up to his bedroom. Serena just looked at Mina with a sly smile on her face.

"You have a crush on Veggieman!" She yelled and giggled. Everyone laughed and Bulma just stared at the blond hair girl.

"Well come with me I'll show you to your rooms." Bulma said smiling. Serena looked over at Trunks and Goten,

"Hey I'm going to go train some bye." Trunks said and walked out. Goten blushed he knew that his friend was just trying to give them some time alone but he was thankful for it. They sat down on the couch together; Serena cuddled up to him and sighed. This was what she always wanted; Darien never did this with her he just talked about work or about himself. He never told her he loved her or anything. Goten was different, he would talk to her and protect her; he wouldn't break up with her every time they had a problem. And the most important thing he wasn't afraid to say I love you.

"I love Goten." Serena said.

"I love you to Serena." Goten said and kissed the top of her head. Serena didn't realize it but she was getting tired, she ended up falling asleep on Goten's chest. Goten couldn't help it, he was tired to. So he just fell asleep on the couch to. Bulma came back downstairs to find them like that she smiled and pulled out a cover from the closet. She put it on them and smiled, and then she went and got Trunks told him to go to bed. When she went to her bedroom she saw Vegeta sleeping soundly on the bed with his clothes on. She rolled her eyes, put her night gown on and got in bed. She was content with the way her life was she realized that she loved her husband and her son with all of her heart. She hated it when they went out into battle when they got killed. She decided not to get depressed over that tonight. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Serena woke up and smiled as she realized she fell asleep in Goten's arms. Not wanting to wake him up she just laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. That was when she heard the giant crash outside. She jumped up which woke Goten up, he ran to the window to see what the noise. He saw a pod, it looked like a Saiyen pod but wasn't. It opened and a figure stepped out, he was wearing armor that was Saiyen armor just different colors.

"Serena, go and wake the others." Goten whispered. Serena ran to the bed rooms waking everyone up, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten went outside first.

"Scouts transform!" Serena yelled.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye yelled

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina screamed

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amora shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle Screamed.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista yelled.

"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru yelled.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Power!" Rini and Serena yelled.

Bulma looked in awe, there stood Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Super Sailor Mini Moon, and Super Sailor Moon.

"Okay scouts lets go!" Sailor Moon yelled as the raced out the door.

They got there just in time to hear the guys name. "My name is Orion and I'm here to destroy earth.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Author's Note: Looks like I'm going to finish this story in chapter 10. )  
Read and review please.


	9. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Rated: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Crossover**

**_Chapter Ten_**

Orion looked at the Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten, the real challenges. When he saw a bunch of sluts in mini skirts run up to him he started to laugh.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled. "And in the name of love and justice I will punish you." She yelled. Orion cracked up laughing,

"You sluts think you can stop me!" He laughed. Sailor Moon got a serious look on her face,

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" She yelled. She sighed, it didn't work. Orion laughed and blasted Sailor Mini Moon. She screamed in pain and was knocked out, "Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled. She glared at the monster and charged at it. Goten grabbed her arm, he didn't want her to hurt herself. She looked at Goten then at her daughter. "Let go of me." She said with ice cold eyes. Goten was actually afraid of her. He let go of her and looked at her friends, they just shrugged. She held up her locket, "Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled.

"Sailor Moon no!" Mars yelled. All of the scouts circled around her,

"We will help you Sailor Moon." Venus said. They held hands and it made a complete circle with Sailor Moon in middle.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!" Their tiaras started to glow in the planets colors. The colors went from their tiaras to Sailor Moon's crystal. Serena then turned in to the one person that the z gang never expected. Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. Trunks just gasped because he never really believed she was the moon princess. But there she was, in a princess gown with a crescent moon on her forehead. Holding the most beautiful crystal he has ever seen in the world. And all of the colors of the solar system were going into it. Serenity opened her crystal blue eyes and gazed up at Orion. She knew that the crystal wasn't going to work and her energy was going fast. She would have to leave the rest of it up to the z Senshi. This wasn't a bad idea since they had special powers. Serena started to get too weak. She collapsed into the circle the Senshi formed, and they collapsed also. Goten looked in on in horror as she de-transformed from the moon princess to Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon to Serena. The scouts also de-transformed, he ran over to Serena and got by her side.

"Serena are you okay?" He asked.

"You have to defeat this evil that threatens the world my crystal is not as strong as it is in the other world." Serena said and fainted. Goten knew that they needed more help to defeat Orion. His father would help; Gohan was away...he would contact his father mentally. "Dad we need your help we are at Capsule Corp." Goten said.

"I'll be right there son." Came the reply. Goku was there in a couple of seconds thanks to the instant transmission. He looked at the girl he met and the rest of them that he didn't meet and then he looked at Vegeta, and Trunks, and finally he looked at Goten holding Serena. Then he looked at what he was facing. "Who are you and what is your business with earth?" Goku asked calmly.

"I'm Orion and my business with earth is hating all of the people on it!" Orion shouted.

"Okay then I guess your going to fight huh?" Goku asked grinning.

"Oh well yes," Orion said smirking. Goku got in a fighting stance, so did Orion, Goku Charged for Orion, Orion got a glint in his eyes. Right before Goku hit him he disappeared reappeared behind him and elbowed him really hard in the back. Goku fell down but got back up instantly, he put his hands together and made a clam form, he put them beside him and said,

"Kamehamehameha!" Goku screamed and the blast charged for Orion. Orion held out his hands and threw it away easily. Goku looked at him in disbelief that was one of his most powerful attacks.

"Ha I thought you would actually be a challenge." Orion said laughing. Goku just backed away in disbelief then he realized he hadn't even turned Super Saiyen yet.

"AHHHHH!" Goku yelled and his eyes flashed black to green, his hair flashed from black to blond. Soon he had blond hair and green eyes. He smirked, "Hey Vegeta, Trunks, Goten I'm going to need your help on this one." Goku yelled. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten turned into Super Saiyen. They got beside Goku and they all smirked. Serena started to wake up a bit. When she looked around she saw all of the scouts lying on the ground knocked out. Then she saw four men who had blond hair and green eyes, they were standing right in front of Orion. Then she realized one of them to be Goten. Then she slowly realized the rest of them to be Trunks, Vegeta, and the Goku guy.

She got up and screamed "Moon Cosmic Power!" She was Sailor Moon. Sure she was still really tired from using the crystal but she had to try and help them. She got up beside Goten and smiled at him,

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I want to help." She said and held out her scepter. "

Okay Vegeta you use Bing bang attack, Trunks you use Galic Gun, Goten use the kamehameha with me." Goku said.

"And I'll do my only attack." Sailor Moon said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta screamed.

"Galic Gun!" Trunks screamed.

"Kamehamehameha!" Goten shouted.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon yelled. All of the attacks combined and headed for Orion. Orion held out to hands to push the attack back. He was surprised when the attack went straight through him. He looked down when the attack passed and saw a big hole in his stomach. He looked at them in surprise, and then died. Sailor Moon de-transformed and jumped up and down screaming for joy. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Goten powered down into their regular forms. Goten ran over and hugged Serena, Goku smiled

"So I'm taking it my son finally fell in love with you huh?" Goku asked smiling his cheesy grin.

"Yea I guess he did." Serena said smiling. The scouts started to wake up and Serena ran over to them.

"Hey guys we won!" Serena screamed

two hours later

"It's a shame you guys can't stay." Serena said tears streaming down her face.

"Hey some one needs to make sure Tokyo isn't destroyed." Lita said and winked.

"Yea we will come back and visit." Mina said as they all worked toward the portal. Before they went in they all said, "Good bye Prince." and then the portal disappeared. Serena started to cry thinking about how much she was going to miss her friends.

"Hey at least we are together!" Goten said and hugged her.

"Yea at least we are my prince." Serena said.

THE END

Author's Note: Here is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it please right and review this is one of my first fanfics, I've done two others, A Father's Love and A DBZ Comedy. Read them if ya wanna.


End file.
